


Icarus

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: F/M, Funerals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: This is what it feels like to take a fall, according to Jack Barakat.





	Icarus

_“Icarus is flying too close to the sun,_  
 _And Icarus’s life has only just begun,_  
 _And this is how it feels to take a fall…”_  
**\- Icarus, Bastille.**

As he watched as Alex and Lisa made out on the shared couch, Jack could feel tears prickling at his eyes. He had to get out, so he got up and walked out of the bus. He didn’t care that it was freezing and that he didn’t have a coat, instead he just had a hoodie. He could deal with being cold, but what he couldn’t deal with was the way Alex felt the need to flaunt his relationship with Lisa. Jack got it; Alex was in love with the girl, and not Jack.  
  
He guessed, as he walked further away from the venue, that Lisa was a girl, and therefore acceptable for Alex to be in love with. Like Jack’s feelings with insignificant, like they didn’t exist. But Jack very much knew that his feelings weren’t going to change. They hadn’t changed in five years. Why would they change today?  
  
But it still hurt, knowing that Alex loved Lisa and not him. Instead, Alex just used Jack whenever he was drunk and horny. It hurt Jack’s heart every time, but he still did it. Maybe it was because he hoped – _stupidly_ – that it would change Alex’s feelings from best friend status to love. It was a silly theory to have, but Jack held it nonetheless, even though he knew it was fucking useless hope to have. He couldn’t help it – he fucking well _loved_ Alex.  
  
Jack looked up and didn’t recognise any of the street names. He was lost. Fuck. This meant he’d have to ring someone – probably Zack or Rian – to direct him back to the bus, but he didn’t want to go back yet, not when the man he loved was making out with his girlfriend.  
  
And wasn’t that just a bitch?

* * *

“Alex?” Zack said.  
  
He watched as the singer pulled himself away from Lisa.  
  
“I’m busy. What d’you want?”  
  
“Where’s Jack?”  
  
“I don’t know.” Was the short reply before Alex began to kiss Lisa again.  
  
Zack frowned. It wasn’t like Jack just to disappear without telling Alex where he was going.

* * *

Jack had found a peaceful place. Ok, so maybe it was a ledge above a busy highway. But it was peaceful apart from the noise of the cars far below.  
  
“Maybe I should call someone…” He mused aloud, taking his phone out of his hoodie pocket.

* * *

Zack was seriously worried. It had started snowing and he knew that Jack didn’t know his way around this city. They’d only arrived that morning. Glancing around, he saw Jack’s leather jacket hanging on the couch arm. Jack hadn’t got his coat and it must be cold as it was snowing.  
  
Even though he knew that Alex wouldn’t care that much, he announced to the bus at large, “I’m going to look for Jack.”  
  
“He’s a grown man. He can look after himself.”  
  
Zack nearly punched Alex. The only reason he restrained himself from doing so was because Jack might be in trouble and he was going to help.  
  
“I’ll come with ya.” Rian said.  
  
Zack smiled before grabbing his skateboard and Jack’s coat. He was gonna be cold after spending all this time in the snow.

* * *

_“Hello?”_  
  
“Hey Zack…” Jack said, smiling as he looked down. The height didn’t make him feel dizzy at all. The snow was pretty as it fell from the heavens. That was where he was gonna be in a bit.  
  
_“Jack! Where are you?!”_  
  
He smiled, at least one of his friends cared. Rian as well, but not Alex. Definitely not Alex.  
  
“Can you tell Alex something?”  
  
_“Er…I guess, but you haven’t told me where you are.”_  
  
“Tell him that I loved him.”

* * *

Jack Barakat’s funeral was well attended, with family and friends alike getting together to mourn All Time Low’s guitarist. He had been a good man, but in Zack’s opinion, he had died too young.  
  
“Hey Alex?”  
  
“Yeah Zack?”  
  
Zack blinked rapidly before repeating his friend’s last words, “Jack loved you.”  
  
“H-h-he did?”  
  
Zack nodded once before stalking away from the singer.


End file.
